Isn't it nice, Sugar and spice?
by theincredibleinkspitter
Summary: Sherlock n'est plus seulement un détective consultant... Il a découvert grâce à Irène Adler de nouveaux talents de dominateur, et là nuit tombée... il rééduque les détenus en manque d'autorité. Mais la jeune Louise ne se laissera pas faire... Une nouvelle fanfic à ne pas mettre dans toutes les mains! Sexe, jeux de pouvoirs et violence. Accrochez vous!
1. Chapter 1

'' Taxi ! ''

A peine sorti du 221B Baker Street, je m'élançais vers la route et hélai un cab d'un geste de la main. Watson avait toujours admiré ma chance quant à la recherche d'un chauffeur. Peut-être était-ce ma longue veste sombre qui dansait au rythme du vent, qui attirait le regard. Mais je pensais que c'était le fait que je me jetais toujours à moitié sur le véhicule qui me permettait de trouver une course efficacement.

Je me glissais dans la voiture rapidement, en donnant quelques indications au conducteur :

'' La prison de Holloway, je vous prie. ''

La voiture démarra rapidement, s'immisçant avec dextérité dans le trafic londonien. Lestrade m'avait fait un rapide topo sur la situation. Jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années à recadrer. Deux semaines. Pas un jour de plus. De temps à autres, entre deux enquêtes harassantes, je me prêtais à mon second job. Celui de remettre les idées en place à des personnes éloignées du droit chemin. Détective consultant le jour, rééducateur la nuit. En quelque sorte… Car ma vie avait changé, grâce à une femme. LA Femme.

Irène Adler.

Je n'oublierai jamais notre rencontre. Quand j'arrivais chez elle, grimé en pasteur au visage tuméfié, elle avait sorti sa robe de guerre et teinté ses lèvres d'une couleur sanguine. Cette femme était audacieuse, intelligente, et terriblement séduisante… Elle savait manipuler les gens, obtenir ce qu'elle désirait en un claquement de doigts, mais surtout, elle était un excellent professeur.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un m'avait dominé, m'avait fait face, et cela sans le moindre ressentiment. Irène fut la seule et unique personne à endosser ce rôle.

La violence du martinet sur ma joue n'avait pas seulement marqué ma chair, elle avait aussi imposée son souvenir dans mon âme qui devenait de plus en plus brûlante de jour en jour. John m'avait retrouvé allongé sur le sol, sous le choc, mais ce qu'il ne sut jamais, c'est que j'avais adoré ça… D'un amour coupable, inavouable. Comme un enfant qui regarde des vidéos pornographiques et n'ose plus regarder ses parents dans les yeux lors des dîners dominicaux.

Cela explique pourquoi il me fallut plusieurs semaines avant de revenir vers Irène. Des jours et des jours où je m'interrogeais sur mes envies, mon attirance envers ces… ''tendances'' pour le moins alternatives. J'en étais venu à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux se jeter dans la gueule du loup, d'autant plus que mademoiselle Adler semblait être une maîtresse de qualité, connaissant son art comme personne, tellement amoureuse de ces relations inhabituelles qu'elle mourrait d'envie de partager son savoir.

Dans les premiers temps, je jouais le soumis. Je tendais l'oreille dans un sourire, prêt à tendre la joue pour recevoir chaque châtiment qu'elle m'infligeait. A chaque geste, à chaque parole, je sentais grandir en moi une envie de pouvoir, avec l'excitation de la découverte de l'inconnu. J'en redemandais, encore et encore. Ne t'arrête pas, Irène Adler, joue avec moi. Montre-moi de quoi tu es capable…

Ce que j'appréciais tout particulièrement chez cette femme, c'était son respect face à celui avec qui elle s'amusait. Elle avait beau être une véritable garce quand elle tenait son martinet à la main, mais la phase d'avant, celle où elle vous observait sans un mot quand vous ôtiez votre manteau, lui permettait de percevoir qui vous étiez. En quelques regards, Irène vous connaissez. Aussi, quand elle dominait, elle faisait toujours en sorte de pousser le soumis jusqu'à ses limites, sans jamais franchir la ligne de ce qui terrorise ou qui embarrasse. Là était tout son talent, et sur ce point-là, j'admettais que nous étions un peu différents…

Irène ne fit que me montrer diverses facettes de son rôle de dominatrice, alternant la douceur pédagogue à la violente force de ses paumes. Elle m'ouvrit la porte à cette nouvelle facette de mon existence, cette vie où je prenais un plaisir fou à prendre le devant et à dominer les autres. La nuit seulement. Car le jour, je restais Sherlock, le détective consultant, exécrable aux yeux de certains, mais toujours très éloigné des jeux de regards et de chair.

M'extirpant difficilement de mes souvenirs, je jetais un regard par la fenêtre du taxi. Nous étions déjà arrivés… Lestrade m'attendait à l'entrée de la prison, dans son élégance naturelle, ses cheveux en bazar. Il avait dû passer une mauvaise matinée. Difficultés à se lever, sa femme qui occupe trop longtemps la salle de bain, pas le temps de se laver, vêtements de la veille, et pas l'occasion de boire un café au bureau, donc ce cher Greg est parti un peu trop rapidement pour pouvoir s'estimer comme étant dans une forme correcte. Il me lance un petit sourire, et sans perdre de temps en fioritures (et nous en revenons ainsi à son envie d'un bon café !), il me présente mon nouveau sujet.

'' 21 ans. D'origine française. 1m75, 58 kilos. Accusée de vols à main armée, braquages avec violence, séquestration et agression sexuelles sur mineurs.''

Hmmm. Une dure à cuire !

'' A été transféré à Holloway pour acte de violence sur le personnel de la prison. C'est le quatrième centre qu'elle visite. Et en à peine deux jours, elle a déjà eu le temps de se battre avec douze détenus.''

Je retiens difficilement le large sourire qui menace de naître sur mes lèvres. Elle me plaît bien, celle-là. Je sens qu'elle va me donner du fil à retordre !

Lestrade continue à avancer d'un pas rapide à travers les allées de la prison, m'emmenant dans un bureau où, sans prendre garde aux formalités, car détestant les paperasses, je signe sans prendre le temps de parcourir le document faisant de moi le tuteur temporel de la jeune femme. L'inspecteur récupère les documents à la volée, et ajoute :

'' Elle est tellement barge qu'elle a signé la décharge sans même la lire… Elle avait l'air contente de pouvoir se barrer… ''

'' Ne t'inquiète pas, Lestrade. Elle regrettera bien vite ses méfaits… Tu sais que c'est là que réside mon talent.''

L'inspecteur avala sa salive sans dire mot. Il était le seul à savoir pourquoi tous les détenus envoyés chez moi en ressortaient totalement changés, rééduqués. Lestrade avait annoncé au comissariat que je m'étais reconverti dans le tutorat, sans jamais dévoiler que j'éduquais à l'ancienne et aux claquements de règles sur les phalanges. Et comme les résultats avaient toujours été excellents (les patients étaient si terrorisés à l'idée de retourner chez moi qu'ils se tenaient à carreau ad vitam eternam), personne n'avait posé de questions. Tant mieux, songea l'inspecteur, cela serait bien trop difficile à expliquer…

Alors qu'il poussait la porte menant à la cellule de la jeune femme, je jetais un regard à Lestrade, qui semblait inquiet quant à ma nouvelle patiente.

'' Au fait, Inspecteur, comment s'appelle l'insoumise. ''

'' Louise. Juste… Louise.''


	2. Chapter 2

J'avançais rapidement dans les allées de la prison. Au fur et à mesure que je m'enfonçais dans les entrailles du pénitencier, le nombre de grilles en métal se multipliait, et je sentais que Lestrade accélérait le pas. Il était visiblement nerveux, on aurait dit le gardien dans ''Le Silence des Agneaux'', juste avant que Jodie Foster ne reçoive les substances intimes d'un détenu en plein visage.

Entends-tu encore pleurer les agneaux, Louise ?

Nous arrivons alors au niveau d'une alcôve un peu reculée, isolée des autres détenus. Une voix féminine s'en échappe, une chanson laissant transparaître de la mélancolie, mais aussi une hargne, une colère, une sorte de haine envers la vie elle-même.

Born bad…  
It's such a sin,  
I guess I'm born naturally born bad.

Les épaules de Lestrade se mettent à trembler, pris par de soudains frissons. J'ai envie de rire : c'est bon, ce n'est qu'une gamine… L'inspecteur est en position de faiblesse, comme hypnotisé par le chant de cette sirène du mauvais goût. J'observe ses yeux, qui oscillent d'un endroit à un autre de son visage. Son comportement est si ridiculement transparent que je peux m'imaginer ses pensées comme si je parcourais un livre ouvert : '' Avec cette moue enfantine, ces longues mèches blondes qui courent le long de son front, elle ne semble pas être le genre de fille qui casserai une mâchoire à coût de poings...'' Faux. Faux. Faux. Archifaux. Je pousse un soupir d'agacement. Le Curriculum Vitae de la jeune fille me revient en tête, les mots défilent dans mon palais mental à la vitesse d'un coup de feu. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait fait autant de victimes. Tous les hommes se ruent vers elle, persuadés de son innocence, aveuglés par la pureté virginale de ses traits. Comme quoi, le méchant Loup savait bien se déguiser, quand il en avait envie.

Laissant Lestrade à ses biens humaines considérations, je m'avance vers la porte de la cellule, et revêt mon masque de bienséance. Les heures passées à observer John discuter avec Madame Hudson ou Sarah m'avaient beaucoup appris. Prenant des notes dans mon carnet comme un scribouillard, j'avais analysé chaque changement physique témoignant d'un pouvoir rassurant. Œil pétillant, regard presque plissé, sourire large, fossettes apparentes, gestes lents et enveloppants. J'avais mis en pratique quelques expériences afin de jauger ma capacité à paraître aimable : j'avais même réussi à arracher un sourire à Sally, qui était revenue quelques minutes plus tard avec un café. Difficile de trouver sujet plus difficile que cette bonne femme qui trouve toujours l'occasion de me traiter de tous les noms.

En m'avançant vers les barreaux de la cellule, je laissa opérer la transformation en une fraction de seconde, et détailla la jeune fille qui se tenait face à moi, assise sur son lit, un genou replié contre la poitrine.

Jointure des doigts rugueuse, croûtes et sang séché. Les blessures sont marquées mais pas totalement cicatrisées : origine récente. Mauvaise coagulation, signe que les plaies se réouvrent régulièrement : tendance à cogner ses codétenus, d'autant plus que ses cheveux brillent à cause du gras pas de douche depuis près d'une semaine. Or sa chevelure est bien coiffée et son teint clair, régulièrement rincé avec le petit robinet de sa cellule. Cette femme fait attention à son hygiène et à son apparence physique donc elle se serait lavée si elle en avait l'opportunité mais les responsables de la prison lui ont refusé ce privilège car elle s'est battue dans les douches communes. Mais les cicatrices parsemant le dessus de ses mains témoignent également d'éclats de verre blessures présentes sur la droite seulement, elle a donc flanqué une droite à un miroir, d'où l'interdiction supplémentaire de retourner dans les salles d'eau. Colère par rapport à son image, sa situation ? Cet incident ne vient pas de son regard croisant son reflet dans la glace car elle continue à prendre soin d'elle et elle se trouve toujours séduisante à en juger par les déchirures savamment placées sur son pantalon de détenue. Non, colère envers elle-même, acte gratuit. Conclusion appuyée par la plaie sur sa lèvre inférieure, due à une morsure répétée liée à l'anxiété. Regard pénétrant, pas de tremblements, cette femme est sûre d'elle, arbore l'apparence d'une personne confiante mais reste particulièrement stressée et angoissée quand elle est seule. Pour faire bref, corps légèrement abimé, mais santé mentale instable. Un bon sujet à recadrer. Ah, ses yeux viennent de se poser sur moi. Crispation du poignet gauche. Dilatation des pupilles. Merci John, tes enseignements m'ont été très précieux.

''- Bonjour Louise… ''

Ses iris s'élargissent. Elle me dévisage d'un œil circonspect, et sous ses mots agressifs, une voix éraillée traduit l'embarras :

'' - T'es qui toi ?

- Je m'appelle Sherlock. Le responsable de la prison m'a désigné comme étant ton nouveau tuteur. ''

Un soupire dédaigneux s'échappe de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle croise ses doigts en signe de résignation.

'' – Pff, pourquoi j'aurai besoin d'un putain de tuteur ? Je suis majeur et vaccinée, j'ai pas besoin de qui que ce soit pour s'occuper de moi ! ''

J'étire mes lèvres difficilement. J'ai horreur de devoir jouer un personnage, alors que ma seule envie à la vue de sa moue dédaigneuse, et de faire claquer la paume de ma main sur sa joue légèrement rebondie. Faisant un effort surhumain pour sourire encore un peu, je rétorque d'une voix douce :

''- Je t'assure, tu as besoin de moi. J'ai entendu que ton comportement s'était amélioré ces derniers jours… '' Foutaises ! ''…, les gardiens m'ont signifié que tu faisais des efforts pour t'intégrer au sein de cet établissement … '' purée, ce qu'il ne faut pas dire des fois ! ''… et faciliter le rôle des éducateurs. Aussi, le directeur t'a donné ta chance pour… ''' chance ? Ha, je vais finir par rire ! Tu vas prendre tarif avec moi, petite ! ''… que tu prouves que tu es une nouvelle personne. Tu as une semaine avec moi pour le montrer que tu as changé. Si tout se passe bien, tu seras en liberté conditionnée ! C'est une excellente nouvelle, non ? ''

Putain, j'ai vraiment du mal à jouer le mec gentil… Louise tourne la tête en ma direction :

'' - Je sais tout cela. J'ai déjà signé, je crois…

- Exactement, tout est bon ! Allons-y, veux-tu ? ''

La jeune femme ébauche quelque pas, derrière son lit, en récupère un sac de sport qu'elle glisse sur son épaule avec une assurance trop masculine à mon goût. Sans dire mot, elle laisse le gardien lui mettre les menottes, et me suit en direction de la sortie.

Lestrade me jette un coup d'œil surpris, faisant un petit signe de la tête admiratif. Je lui fais un clin d'œil, et m'engouffre dans la voiture de police se dirigeant vers le 221B Baker Street. Plus de John, plus de Madame Hudson pour une semaine, Louise. Prépare toi, car tu risques d'être surprise…


	3. Chapter 3

J'entrais dans le véhicule la gorge un peu serrée. Qu'est ce qui se passait, au juste? J'étais dans une voiture de police, à peine menottée, avec mon nouveau tuteur assis à côté de moi, les jambes pliées, un air surprenamment détendu sur le visage. Il regardait par la fenêtre, tapotant son genou du bout des doigts. Tout cela avait l'air d'une mise en scène savamment orchestrée. La liste de mes crimes et infractions était longue, mais ce type était sur le siège adjacent au mien, et il ne portait aucune arme sur lui. Je n'avais pas vu une seule personne rester aussi calmement à côté de moi, sans arborer le moindre moyen de défense. C'était comme s'il m'estimait... inoffensive. Même le lieutenant qui l'avais accompagné semblait plus angoissé.

Je serrais mes poings jusqu'à en avoir mal, histoire de m'assurer que je n'étais pas en train de rêver. Et en plus, quel homme... Malgré mon éternelle envie de décrocher une droite à quiconque osant s'approcher un peu trop prêt de moi, quelque chose en mon for intérieur, une envie irrépressible, faisait grimper le désir de glisser mes doigts dans ses mèches brunes. Ses boucles ondulaient le long de son visage dans un bordel artistique qui me laissait pantoise. Et ses traits, ils étaient si bruts, si cassants, que cela lui conférait un petit air de statue d'empereur romain, taillée à même le marbre. Sa chemise violette était boutonnée jusqu'au col, ne me laissant malheureusement pas le loisir d'apercevoir ne serait-ce qu'un millimètre de la peau de son torse, que j'imaginais déjà d'une douceur exceptionnelle...

Je secoue la tête nerveusement. Louise, reprends-toi, bon sang! Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas couché avec qui que ce soit depuis plus de trois mois que tu dois te jeter sur le premier type potable qui s'offre à toi!

Je jette un coup d'oeil en sa direction. Son regard a changé... Ses traits se sont durcis, immuablement, et son dos est plaqué contre le siège. Même ses paupières ont perdu de leur douceur. C'est étrange... J'ai l'impression de faire face à un homme différent de celui qui s'était présenté à moi il y a peine plus d'une heure...

Le conducteur de la voiture freine soudainement, et sans plus attendre, Sherlock détache sa ceinture de sécurité et s'engouffre hors du véhicule. Quand il marche, le port de ses épaules est terriblement droit ; ce n'est plus de l'assurance, c'est du mépris.

Je récupère mon lourd sac, et le glisse difficilement autour de moi, entravée par les menottes serrant mes poignets. Mais pendant que je galère, Monsieur Holmes m'ignore royalement et se dirige vers la porte du 221B Baker Street, sortant un trousseau de clefs de sa poche. Je gravis lentement les marches menant jusqu'à l'entrée, et cherche du regard mon tuteur. J'eus juste le temps d'apercevoir son ombre évoluant avec grâce dans l'escalier menant à l'étage. Marmonnant d'une voix bougonne, je le suis, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Quand j'eus enfin terminé ma laborieuse ascension, une voix forte et menaçante me sortit de mes pensées.

" Putain, tu en mets du temps! Je te pensais plus dégourdie que ça... "

J'écarquille les yeux sous la surprise: il joue à quoi, le con? Je laisse tomber mon sac par terre et me dirige vers lui, la colère grimpant dans mes tempes à vitesse grand V et colorant mes joues. Sherlock est juste en face de moi, et du haut de ses 1m80, il me toise et me lance un regard narquois et provocant. J'élance mes mains en avant pour l'attraper par le col, mais il m'arrête en plein geste et tords mes poignets violemment. Un cri de douleur s'échappe de ma gorge. Mes liens entravent ma peau et déchirent superficiellement la chair, la mettant à nu. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à cela...

" Oh, mais j'oubliais, tu as des menottes... " déclare Sherlock d'une voix pernicieuse. "C'est parfait, j'ai cassé la dernière paire avec la dernière personne dont j'avais la tutelle..."

Ses doigts sont toujours ancrés contre mes poings, il semble prendre plaisir à les resserrer et à me voir gémir, fermant les yeux en espérant échapper à la brûlure des blessures.

"Tu vas voir, tu vas très vite apprendre avec moi, Louise. Le taux de réussite de mon enseignement dépasse celui d'Harvard..."

Je ne suis pas d'humeur aux plaisanteries. J'ai juste envie de lui en mettre une, d'enfoncer mes poings serrés dans sa mâchoire et de sentir ses dents brisées tomber contre mes doigts. J'ai envie de voir ses joues se colorer sur les ecchymoses, envie de voir son sublime visage repeint sous la danse de mes coups, ce serai comme buter un bébé panda: quelque chose d'interdit, de blasphématoire, mais de tout bonnement jouissif pour une malade dans mon genre.

Je réprime mon envie de lui cracher au visage, et puise dans le peu de force mental que j'ai au fond de moi pour lui lancer un regard d'enfant apeuré, de ceux qui n'ont jamais manqué à faire fondre le coeur des hommes et à me céder ce que je désire.

" S'il vous plaît, pourriez vous m'enlever ça? Elles me serrent trop, cela fait vraiment mal..."

Jouer la supplicatrice, ce n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes. Mais cela me permettra très certainement de recueillir un peu de pitié, le temps qu'il me libère, et puis je prendrais un malin plaisir à lui faire regretter ses actes.

Sherlock se détends alors, laisse retomber sa main et me lance un regard surpris, comme si, sorti de sa bulle par mes paroles, il réalisait son geste. Ses traits se relâchent et il murmure d'une voix désolée:

"Oh, excuse moi... Je vais chercher de quoi soigner ça."

En l'espace d'une seconde, il a disparu de mon champ de vision, comme une ombre. Quel reversement de situation, ce Holmes est définitivement intriguant. Pas le genre de type qui te permets de prévoir ton prochain geste sans risques. Quand il revient à moi, sa main droite me laisse apercevoir un flacon de lotion désinfectante. Alléluia. Je ne vais pas devoir garder trace de ses conneries pendant bien longtemps. L'homme s'approche de moi, pose l'onguent, et de ses doigts agiles, détache mes menottes. Yes, enfin une porte de sortie... Un sourire naît sur mon visage. Je te pensais plus intelligent, Sherlock... Alors que j'affronte son regard avec insolence, attendant qu'il soigne mes plaies pour m'enfuir, une présence rugueuse frotte contre mes poignets.

" Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir aussi facilement? "

Ne voulant pas vraiment comprendre, je jette un coup d'oeil sur mes mains. Le salopard a entrepris de m'attacher avec une putain de corde... Pas des menottes, pas du shatterton, non, une satanée corde noire! Pas le genre qu'on prends pour faire de l'escalade, mais celle qu'utilise ces tarés de dominateurs pour faire du bondage...

" Tu fais quoi, là?" vociférais-je, donnant des coups d'épaules pour le faire basculer. Imperturbable, Sherlock continue à faire le tour de mes poings avec sa corde dont la longueur m'affole au fur et à mesure que je la vois se dérouler. Il relève la tête, son regard est froid, et il réponds sans ciller:

" Je t'attache, ça ne se voit pas! Il faut observer, pourquoi n'êtes vous jamais capables de vous servir de vos yeux? "

No shit, Sherlock... J'ai bien capté que tu es en train de me saucissonner comme un vulgaire bout de charcuterie... C'est pas possible, dans deux minutes il va sortir un martinet et me prendre sur ses genoux pour me fesser... Tout sauf ça. J'ai pas envie de faire un remake de "50 Shades of Grey", c'est un truc pour les méngères en manque de sexe...

Un coup dans les hanches me fait perdre l'équilibre, et je me retrouve au sol, les bras levés au dessus de ma tête, tirée par terre par ce malade mental qui prends sa corde pour une laisse, et me fait glisser en direction du radiateur. Il m'y attache solidement, alors que je vocifère des insultes en tout genre en plein visage. Mais qu'il dégage, putain!

Sherlock s'empare d'une deuxième corde, et fais les mêmes noeuds sur mes chevilles, après avoir fait valser au loin mes bottines. L'enfoiré. Il a compris que j'étais une pile électrique, et maintenant je ne peux même pas étendre la jambe pour lui donner un coup bien placé. Je commence à avoir peur, peut être que c'est un violeur, et que demain il débarquera avec sa tronçonneuse en mode Patrick Bateman pour me refaire le portrait! Mes épaules se mettent à trembler. Ça y est. Tout est fini pour moi. Ces années à errer, à jouer la conne en tabassant des gamins. Il est venu l'heure pour moi d'en payer le prix... J'avale difficilement ma salive et me retiens de pleurer en criant:

"Qui t'as donné le droit de me faire ça, sale bâtard?"

Mon tuteur s'arrête soudainement, ressert violemment mes liens et me réponds d'une voix amusée, une lueur malsaine et pétillante brillant dans ses yeux:

" Toi même, Louise. Tu as signé ta propre décharge. Et ce vulgaire bout de papier que tu as émargé sans y prêter attention comportait chaque petit détail de notre future relation..."

Il sépare doucement chaque syllabe et accentue sur les mots qui blessent, le salopard...

"Tu es à moi pour une longue semaine... Et c'est toi qui m'y a autorisé..."

Et merde...


	4. Chapter 4

Son petit regard apeuré m'amusait au plus haut point. Son insolence d'antan s'effaçait au profit d'un sentiment nouveau : celui de la peur. Elle tirait sur ses cordes avec plus de désespoir que de hargne, espérant que les liens soient suffisamment lâches pour lui permettre de s'échapper.

En temps normal, je faisais l'effort de laisser un peu de place entre la peau et le cordage, de quoi glisser deux doigts comme le préconisait la règle, mais cette fois ci, je n'en avais pas envie, aussi j'avais volontairement serré au maximum, et je savais que la brûlure de son entrave resterait encore quelques jours.

Si Watson avait su, j'aurais passé un sale quart d'heure. De un, il ignorait mon goût pour ce genre de mise en scène. Et de deux, la vue de telles marques l'aurait mis hors de lui. Trop de gens assimilent encore le bondage à de la torture, des séquestrations, des viols. Irène m'avait ouvert les yeux. Pour elle, l'encordage n'était que poésie, l'art suprême du BDSM. Il y avait des règles et des techniques à suivre avec soin. Le maniement des cordes demandait de nombreuses heures d'enseignement, où il était question de patience et d'observation. Irène m'avait fait quelques démonstrations, sur sujets féminins et masculins, j'avais même eu le privilège d'assister à une séance de shibari avec suspension, ce qui avait été tout bonnement fascinant. Mais mon appartement n'était malheureusement pas équipé de système de poulies, autrement, cela va sans dire que j'aurais déjà retenté l'expérience.

Laissant Louise dans son enchevêtrement de cordes, je me dirigeais vers la commode, et en sortit une boîte en cuir noir. Elle contenait un collier ras du cou, fait d'une lanière bien solide, s'attachant dans la nuque. A l'avant, il y avait un petit anneau métallisé, qui se dénotait de la couleur sombre du collier en lui même. Je savais que cela ne lui plairait pas. Mais cet objet en calmait plus d'un, et accélérait bien souvent le processus d'apprentissage. Cependant, mon intuition me laissai penser que les choses n'étaient pas gagnées avec Louise...

Je me retournai vers elle, ses bras toujours liés , la peau de ses poignets commençant à rougir sous les frottements. Quand ses yeux croisèrent la boîte, je sentis qu'elle était intriguée, mais également un brin angoissée. Il était évident que c'était la toute première fois qu'elle se trouvait dans une telle situation. Les mouvements fébriles de ces yeux trahissait ses pensées, et son imagination qui lui balançait non-stop des images d'horreur. Lame de rasoir acérée prête à trancher la gorge. Seringue emplie d'arsenic, ou pire, de GHB. Mourir lui paraissait plus rassurant que de se réveiller attachée à une table d'opération avec les entrailles profitant de la caresse froide du vent. Louise prévoyait déjà le pire. Mais si son rythme cardiaque était fort, ses battements n'étaient pas assez puissants pour provoquer l'arrêt de son coeur. Autrement, j'aurai eu de sacrés ennuis... Mais mes enseignements n'étaient pas fruits du hasard, mais de longues heures d'observation, et d'analyse attentive des réactions du sujet. La santé de la jeune fille n'était pas en danger, que ce soit d'un point de vue mental ou physique. Je n'avais aucunement l'intention de la transformer en légume, juste de remettre à jour son rapport à l'autorité.

En arrivant à son niveau, je posai ma main droite sur sa joue brûlante, d'un geste rassurant. Cela sera probablement la seule et unique fois où la jeune Louise aura l'occasion d'entrevoir mon côté bienveillant, celui que seuls Madame Hudson et John connaissent. Car ils sont les seuls êtres face avec qui je peux être purement et simplement détendu, même si mon besoin irrépressible de les savoir en sécurité ne me quitte jamais. D'une voix douce, je déclare:

'' - Je sais ce à quoi tu penses, Louise. Je ne vais pas te tuer ou te torturer."

Les tressaillements se calment, imperceptiblement. La tension retombe légèrement. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas la moindre confiance envers moi. Mais au moins, son corps commence à envoyer des signaux contribuant à redonner progressivement des impulsions normales. J'en profite pour retirer le collier de son écrin, et le porte à son regard.

" - Ceci, ma jolie, est un collier de soumission."

Aussitôt, Louise se remets à gigoter, à se débattre, et alors qu'elle s'apprête à vociférer ce qui s'apparentera très certainement à des noms d'oiseaux, je pose mon index sur ses lèvres.

"- Chuut, calme toi. Ce n'est qu'un collier, rien de plus. Il ne provoque pas de sensation d'étranglement, ne contient pas de mécanismes cachés qui pourraient te blesser ou te trancher la gorge... " ajoutais-je dans un sourire. "Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas pour cela qu'ils ont été créés... Disons que cet objet est à la soumise ce que la bague sertie de diamants est à la mariée: le symbole de sa condition. L'énoncé des règles qu'elle s'engage à respecter. Fidélité, amour éternel, tout le tintouin... Les mauvaises langues disent que ce bijou réduit celui qui le porte au stade d'animal, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'entamer une quelconque relation de petplay avec toi. Visualise plutôt cela comme le collier qu'on passe à un chien trop agressif... Cela lui permet de calmer ses ardeurs et de le retenir dans ses élans impulsifs, tu comprends? "

Comme toujours, mon débit de parole est bien plus élevé que la normale, mais Louise commence à percuter, et elle recule nerveusement, autant que les cordes lui permettent, plaquant sa nuque contre le radiateur. Elle avale difficilement sa salive et murmure d'une voix aussi courageuse que sa peur lui permets:

" - Si tu penses que ça va se passer aussi facilement que dans tes plans, tu te foires totalement... "

Ses paroles me font exploser de rire. Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi, comme l'acteur qui, lors d'une pièce de théâtre où il vient de débiter une bonne blague sur le premier ministre, fouille le public d'un regard amusé et insistant pour s'assurer que oui, tout le monde pense comme lui, et que, décidément, cette gamine est bien optimiste!

" - Parce que tu penses que tu es en position d'avoir ton mot à dire? Avec toutes tes conneries d'adolescente gâtée qui ne trouve rien de mieux à faire pour s'occuper que de tabasser des mômes et braquer des drive-in? Tu te sentais plus intelligente avec ton arme chargée à blanc, dans le genre "Oh, regarde, je me balade en Bikini avec un shotgun donc je fais grimper le taux de testostérone de tout le quartier!" ? Vous me donnez tous envie de vomir, avec votre ego sur-dimensionné et ces vieux délires de gangsters! C'est juste tellement ridicule, tu penses que ton ex va revenir te voir parce que tu as buté trois mecs sans ressentir la moindre culpabilité? "

Louise a enclenché la machine de guerre, pauvre petite...

" - Mais vas y! Dis moi ce que je suis censé faire! " continuais je, parlant toujours plus fort, encore plus vite, ma colère grimpant en moi à une vitesse vertigineuse. " De toute façon tout le monde s'en fout de toi et de ta vie de merde, tu peux gueuler autant que tu voudras, personne ne répondra! Même ta mère t'a répudié, c'est elle qui a demandé à ce que tu suives un programme de rééducation à la Tatcher! Tu auras beau pleurnicher dans ton coin que tu as été séquestrée par un malade mental qui aime fouetter les jeunes filles, personne ne viendra te consoler. Personne! Le gouvernement paye pour que des petites délinquantes dans ton genre finissent bien rangées dans un deux pièce miteux et se reconvertissent en esthéticienne dans des instituts qui puent la mauvaise Cologne et le dissolvant! LE GOUVERNEMENT PAYE POUR QUE TU LA FERMES! "

C'est à mon tour de balancer des fax à mon cerveau pour qu'il daigne de se calmer. Je ferme mes yeux, pose deux doigts sur chacune de mes tempes, et me mets à respirer lentement. J'ai beau adorer mon métier de détective consultant, et apprécier chacune des nuits que je passe à jouer du martinet, mais l'espèce humaine, ces gamines effrontées, je n'en peux plus... Toujours à questionner l'autorité, à jouer au plus malin, mais face à moi, personne ne fait le poids, est-ce difficile à comprendre? Je n'ai pas besoin que tu parles, ravale tes conneries et laisse toi faire. Tu as beau vouloir cacher ce que tu ressens, ton corps te trahit et m'apprends tout ce que j'ai envie de savoir. Il me dit quand tu as peur, quand tu me méprises, quand tu es sur le point de craquer. Putain, des fois j'aimerais m'isoler dans mon palais mental, et fermer la porte à double tour pour ne plus entendre tout les gémissements des gens qui m'entourent. Ca me rends malade.

Pas étonnant que je n'ai qu'un seul ami. Lui au moins, il sait apprécier le silence quand il le faut, et a comprit que ça ne servait à rien de toujours vouloir comprendre ce qui se trame dans ma tête. Il n'est pas dans le genre docile, mais il sait que certaines choses sont ce qu'elles sont, et qu'elles ne changeront jamais.

Quand mon rythme cardiaque eu retrouvé son calme, je ré-ouvre les yeux, lentement, réalisant que les quelques secondes nécessaires pour réguler mon pouls furent un brin trop silencieuses. Louise n'a pas bougée. Sa poitrine ne tremble plus. Ses membres ont cessé de s'agiter. Son visage est d'une pâleur mortuaire, même ses lèvres semblent avoir perdu de leur couleur jadis si vivace. Le seul mouvement se situe en périphérie de ses paupières, où un flot de larme s'écoule silencieusement. Une traînée sombre, due au maquillage, macule ses joues blanches. C'est la première fois que je passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un de la sorte. Aussi intensément, sans m'imposer la moindre limite. J'entends déjà la voix de Watson qui m'ordonne sèchement de m'excuser, comme lors du repas de Noël dernier, où j'avais humilié Molly, analysant à haute voix sa robe mettant sa poitrine en avant, la banalité de l'emballage de ses cadeaux et le rouge vif du maquillage sur ses lèvres. Il se trouvait qu'elle avait fait tout ses efforts pour ma petite personne, et que le paquet qu'elle tenait timidement entre ses mains m'était destiné. Mais comme d'habitude, trop préoccupé par l'étalage de mes propres connaissances, j'avais heurté une des rares personnes qui m'acceptait, moi et ma nature de m'en foutiste assumé. Je ne partageais pas les sentiments de Molly. Je ne m'étais jamais posé beaucoup de questions, je savais juste qu'elle ne m'intéressait pas. Mais John m'avait pris à part, et avait rétorqué que ce n'était pas une raison pour la blesser, aussi involontairement soit-il.

Cependant, la différence entre Louise et Molly était que cette dernière était une femme honnête, certes maladroite et un brin obsessionnelle, mais elle ne blesserait jamais qui que ce soit intentionnellement. La seule personne qu'elle continuait à heurter était elle même, emprisonnée dans son petit coeur d'artichaut et sa sensibilité surdéveloppée. Louise était une délinquante, une criminelle. Elle s'en foutait de tuer des innocents ou de s'emparer du fruit du long labeur d'un petit commerçant. Cela n'avait pas d'influence sur son état mental. Au contraire, ces petits méfaits contribuaient certainement à la faire se sentir mieux. Je n'avais donc nullement l'intention de m'excuser. Cette première gifle était violente. Peut être consentirait elle à se repentir de ses erreurs. Mais il était encore trop tôt pour en juger.

Sans un mot, je récupérais le collier qui était tombé au sol, et passai mes mains derrière son cou pour le fermer. Je glissai un doigt entre son cou et le bijou pour le positionner correctement, la boucle visible sur l'avant. Je dénouai le cordage qui frottait contre ses poignets et ses chevilles, et repliai la corde que je glissais sous mon bras. Mes pas s'éloignèrent d'elle, alors que je me dirigeais vers la cuisine. Arrivé au niveau de la porte, je me retournai et lui dit:

" - Je t'attends dans la salle à manger. "

Je m'apprêtais à partir quand je m'arrêta, et ajouta:

" Ah, j'oubliais... Les murs de l'appartement sont dotés de systèmes électroniques reliés à ton collier qui détectent si tu t'approches trop des fenêtres ou des portes de sortie. Je t'épargne donc le plaisir d'essayer de t'enfuir, à moins que tu sois friande de décharges électriques. A tout de suite, Louise. "


	5. Chapter 5

**Tout d'abord, je voulais chaleureusement vous remercier pour vos visites et vos feedbacks, cela me touche énormément! :)**

**Electre 1964: Et oui, petit Sherlock a plus d'un tour dans son sac... C'est un petit vicieux ma foi! Mouahaha!**

**Sherlock-the-whovian: C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... Merci Irène Adler! :D**

**Choupette50: Tu as vuuuuu? Je me suis reconvertie en professeur es Bondage et autres plaisirs sensuels inhabituels! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, tu vas voir, y'a encore plein de choses à apprendre! \o/ Oui, j'aime vous faire attendre et puis pondre trois chapitres à la suite... Inspiration aléatoire!**

**Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie: Bien le bonjour, beauté des îles! *prends son accent alsacien* Chespère que tu fa kiffer che petit châpitre, tu fa foir, Sherlock il enfoi du gros pâté, ma foi, sech ganz' crazy tout ça! *voix alsacienne off* Promis, bientôt je te ferai ma lecture de 50 Shades of Grey avec l'accent de l'est... En direct live... Héhéhé! Plein de bisous à ma plus grande fan *se lance plein de fleurs*, oh merci, merci, merci... Vous m'aimez, vous m'aimez... Bref. Vive The Mask. (,_,')**

**Celtica1: Oh, moi aussi je t'avoue... *petit filet de bave***

**A bientôt, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience!**

**Que la force Sherlockienne soit avec vous!**

**(i'm soooooo changeable!)**

Il me fallut plusieurs minutes pour parvenir à me relever. Prostrée au pied du radiateur, je laissais les larmes couler, sans un bruit. Je ne ressentais plus la douleur du frottement de la corde sur mes poignets, et encore moins celle de l'inconfort de ma position. A vrai dire, au moment précis où je me trouvai seule dans cette chambre, le fait d'avoir été attachée à un radiateur comme une mauvaise actrice de série B n'était pas ce qui me tourmentait le plus. C'était les mots de Sherlock. La violence de ses paroles. Mais surtout leur véracité.

J'étais allé voir un bon paquet de psy en prison. J'étais bien évident assez réticente à cette idée, mais c'était le passage obligatoire pour tous les détenus, un peu comme le médecin, sauf que là, on te forçait à t'allonger sur un canapé miteux et à déballer ton enfance. Génial... Au début, je m'attendais à voir un vieillard à grande barbe blanche genre Freud, qui tortillerait ses poils au menton en m'écoutant patiemment, silencieusement, prenant des notes dans un petit calepin et voulant sincèrement me faire sortir de ce pétrin qu'était ma vie. Il aurait éprouvé de la compassion à mon égard, peut être en raison de son amour refoulé pour les demoiselles en fleur. Au début, j'aurais un peu pitié de lui, puis sur la fin il me saoulerait et je finirais par l'étrangler avec son écharpe. Fin de l'histoire. Mais en fait, à la place de ce genre de papys, j'ai eu droit à pire encore: les scribouillards du médical. Cette espèce répugnante qui ne pense qu'à son propre profit, au versement de son salaire en début du mois, et qui regarde sa montre d'un air pressé, qui n'attends que la fin de votre phrase pour refermer son stylo, aller se griller une cigarette, et se moquer bien méchamment des âmes en perdition qui leur déballent leur sac sur le sofa.

Tout cela pour dire qu'aucun psychologue n'avait eu le temps ni l'envie de comprendre ce qui se ménageait dans l'infini foutoir qu'est mon cerveau. Il n'y avait eu que des conclusions hâtives, du genre "enfance difficile, mère castratrice et père absent". Oui, certes, je n'avais pas été le genre de gamine qui joue à la poupée avec d'autres marmots en culottes courtes. J'étais davantage de ceux qui restent dans leur coin dans la cour de récréation, à essayer de couper en deux des lézards ou à tracer des croix de craie sur le bitume. Les mômes n'avaient jamais été très tendres avec moi. Par étonnant que je leur rendais la monnaie de leur pièce à chaque fois. C'était bien pratique de porter des Doc Martens dès la primaire.

Alors que je sanglotais silencieusement en attendant de trouver la force mentale de me lever, les paroles de Sherlock ne cessaient de se répéter dans ma tête, à l'image d'un disque rayé qui s'acharne à passer en boucle les même morceaux. Sa voix tonitruante résonnait en moi, et bien que ma raison tentait tant bien que mal de rassurer mon coeur, en l'abreuvant d'ondes positives, ce dernier courait partout en donnant des coups de pieds et en trépignant. Impossible d'avoir un peu de calme là dedans. Car je savais, bien que je ne veuille l'accepter, que ce timbré de tuteur, ou peut importe ce qu'il soit, avait parfaitement raison.

J'étais un déchet. Une putain d'erreur de la nature.

Les dés étaient jetés. Toute ma vie, je répéterai les mêmes gestes, je referai les mêmes conneries, jusqu'à finir la cervelle grillée sur la chaise électrique. Il n'y avait pas de purgatoire pour les ordures dans mon genre. Pas de plaque mortuaire, pas d'ombres pleurantes lors de mon enterrement. Je finirai seule et serai oubliée en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Alors que je serrais mes genoux contre mon coeur, je me remémorai chacun de mes crimes. Mes souvenirs étaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche. J'aurai pu dire quelle arme je tenais dans ma main, les dernières paroles du supplicié, s'il avait tenté de se débattre, mais surtout, je me rappelais parfaitement de cette sensation jouissive quand le couteau offrait le trépas, ou quand le pistolet lâchait sa balle mortelle entre les deux yeux. Ce sentiment de pouvoir, d'être tout puissant. Ce n'est pas comme un faible orgasme, où la pression retombe et les corps se séparent sans regrets. Car la mort était le climax, et après elle venait une excitation sans précédent, de celles qui fait rire sans raison. Un peu comme une dose de drogue. Les ressentis physiques surdéveloppés, les pupilles dilatées, le pouls qui s'accélère.

Beaucoup de criminels exposaient leurs remords lors du jugement. Ils disaient avoir été poussés par des voix inconnues, ne plus savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Mon avocat m'avait conseillé de plaider la folie, afin d'écourter ma peine de prison. Mais je m'en foutais royalement. Oui, j'avais aimé tuer, j'avais apprécié la monté de l'adrénaline dans mes veines. Peu m'importait le prix à payer.

Mais tout cela était malsain, terriblement malsain! Pourquoi m'avait-il fallut qu'un fou furieux sado-maso me le fasse comprendre? Comment se faisait-il que ce beau diable, avec ses boucles noires, avait réussi à me faire percuter pour la première fois de toute mon existence?

Avais-je envie de m'expier de mes pêchés? Ou Sherlock avait-il juste temporairement touché ma sensibilité?

J'avalai difficilement une bouffée d'air, et, prenant mon courage à deux mains, me relevai. Le flux des pensées de mon crâne s'était calmé, et avec ce semblant de tranquillité enfin retrouvé, mon corps se concentra sur la douleur de mes brûlures. Je passai machinalement un doigt sur mon poignet. La corde avait frotté sur ma peau, ce qui n'était pas bien étonnant vu la manière dont je m'étais débattue quand il m'avait attaché. Le salopard. Il avait fait des noeuds tellement serrés que je risquais de garder la marque un petit moment. J'ignore si rester ficelée ainsi aurait pu avoir une mauvaise incidence sur ma circulation sanguine... Mais si j'ai bien compris, ce n'est pas la première fois que ce Monsieur Holmes joue au tuteur fou, il semblerait même que la police soit au courant. Techniquement, cela signifie donc que je ne suis pas en danger entre ses mains... même si je me passerais bien de ses accès de colère et de ses outils de torture bizarres. C'en est presque triste: ce type est quand même physiquement parfait. Il a un corps fin et élancé, un visage aux traits durs comme je les aime, de longs doigts d'artistes, et puis ces yeux... A damner un saint. Je sais que c'est tout bonnement immoral. Mais malgré le fait que cet homme prenne un malin plaisir à jouer avec mes nerfs, quelque chose en moi continue à le trouver terriblement attirant. Je secoue nerveusement ma tête pour chasser son image de ma tête. C'est quand même dingue de ressentir autant de haine pour quelqu'un, et de mourir d'envie de le déshabiller en même temps.

Louise, tu es vraiment dingue.

Je me dirige lentement vers la porte ouverte, le regard baissé. Je ne dois pas baisser ma garde et lui donner le loisir d'apercevoir ce qui se trame en mon for intérieur. Si Sherlock vois que je rends les armes et que je me laisse faire, il saura qu'il a gagné, et mon ego prendra un coup. J'admets qu'il a raison sur le fait que je ne suis qu'une putain d'imbécile. Mais plutôt mourir que de lui avouer. Alors je souffle un bon coup, ravale ma honte, et me dirige dans la cuisine.

Il est de dos, en train de pianoter nerveusement du bout des doigts sur le plan de travail. Sa chemise violette mets en valeur les courbures de ses épaules à la perfection. J'ai envie d'agripper le tissu entre mes poings, de le retourner d'un geste brusque pour lui faire face, et décocher une droite en pleine mâchoire. L'image de son sang qui gicle sur la jointure de mes mains était encore plus excitante que celle de son torse se dévoilant sous mes doigts. Je pourrais me couper en le giflant, tant ses pommettes sont saillantes. Cependant... j'adorerai faire claquer ma paume sur sa joue. Juste pour le plaisir.

En entendant mes pas s'approcher, Sherlock n'ébauche pas le moindre mouvement, restant de dos, impassible. Ne sachant vraiment que faire, je m'assieds sur une des chaises de la cuisine sans piper mot. Je passe une main dans mon cou; le métal du collier est glacé. Quelle idée de faire porter des trucs pareils à des êtres humains, il faut vraiment être cinglé...

Le silence m'embarrasse, mais il est hors de question que je me taille une bavette avec lui. S'il est temps de jouer à celui qui se la fermera le plus longtemps, ce n'est pas un souci. Je peux gagner le premier prix haut la main. Mon index se glisse dans la boucle qui orne l'avant du ras du cou. Il n'a pas intérêt à essayer de me mettre une laisse, ou je vais finir par le mordre jusqu'au sang.

La sonnette de l'entrée me sort de ma torpeur dans un sursaut. Dans un coup de vent, Sherlock se retourne et file comme un ouragan vers la porte d'entrée, sans prendre la peine de me regarder, m'ignorant royalement. Des bribes de voix s'échappent, suivi du tintement de quelques pièces, et du claquement de la porte. Remontant les marches quatre à quatre, le brun se dirige vers la cuisine et laisse glisser un sac en carton sur la table. Une légère odeur en émane et me fait monter la salive au bord de mes lèvres. Oh mon Dieu, pour la première fois depuis ce matin, je suis sur le point de remercier ce foutu tuteur de me nourrir; il faut la dire que la bouffe en prison, c'est pas franchement de la grande cuisine... C'est tout juste s'il y a deux pommes de terre vapeur qui se battent en duel et un bout de viande plus proche de la semelle que de la chair charolaise. Mes yeux s'écarquillent quand je le vois sortir une immense barquette de sushis, avec un assortiment de poisson alléchant. C'est pas possible, je vais pouvoir manger japonais! Ça fait des lustres que je n'ai pas goûté à de la bouffe asiatique!

Sherlock croise mon regard avide, un petit rictus amusé naissant sur mes lèvres. En prenant bien son temps, salopard qu'il est, il retire le couvercle en plastique transparent, sépare une paire de baguettes en deux, verse un peu de sauce soja dans un petit bol, et de ses doigts fin, s'empare d'un maki, qu'il trempe doucement dans l'assaisonnement, le secoue doucement pour ôter le surplus... Quelle mascarde! Et où sont mes foutus couverts! Je veux manger, moi aussi! Mon estomac grogne, se mets à me chanter gaiement l'hymne de son peuple, rappelant à qui veux l'entendre que je n'ai pas bouffé depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures, et que maintenant, je serai prête à vendre mon âme pour enfin retrouver la sensation d'un appétit repu.

Sous mes yeux ébahis, l'homme glisse le premier maki entre ses lèvres entrouvertes, et pousse un gémissement de contentement en sentant la saveur délicate du poisson se propager dans sa bouche. Puis il passe à un deuxième morceau, puis un troisième, en plissant ses paupières de plaisir et en laissant échapper des murmures de plaisir. Il passe un doigt distrait au creux de ses lèvres, récupère un grain de riz égaré et le glisse lentement sur sa langue, dans une lenteur presque suave. Le salopard! Il est en train de s'enfiler une demi douzaine de sushis tout seul, en me narguant et en insistant bien sur le fait que lui peux se bâfrer, et pas moi!

Un relent de colère explose dans ma poitrine! C'est pas possible, et moi alors? J'ai pas le droit de manger? Je me lève de ma chaise, excédée, et me mets à crier:

" - Tu vas me laisser te regarder bouffer encore longtemps? Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir, tu le sais parfaitement! File moi en! "

Sans ciller, Sherlock s'empare d'un autre maki qu'il dévore en une bouchée, et déclare, la bouche encore pleine:

" - Parce que tu crois que je fais demi pension, aussi? "

Un rire terriblement agaçant s'échappe de sa gorge. Je vais t'étriper, putain! Il ébauche un geste vague en direction du frigidaire et ajoute:

" - Je t'autorise à prendre un truc dans le frigo. Il ne doit pas rester grand chose, je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer au Tesco..."

Je t'autorise? Mais il est sérieux là? Il se prends pour qui, ce type, avec ses manières de lady? Je vais pas me gêner, tiens! Tiraillée par la faim, je me dirige vers la porte du réfrigérateur, et la vue de son contenu est, comment dire... alternative. Et pas très rassurante. Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que foutent des index dans un bocal de confiture? Et ce truc bizarre, c'est quoi? Des morceaux d'ongles?

Je plaque ma main sur la bouche et réprime un gémissement de dégoût. Rien ne me semble comestible, il est absolument hors de question que je profite de mon séjour chez ce timbré pour me mettre à l'anthropophagie... J'aperçois alors une assiette couverte de cellophane avec de la purée de pomme de terre et une sauce brunâtre assimilable à du Gravy. Oh, quelque chose de mangeable, enfin! Je m'empare du reste et me dirige vers la table, dépitée, pendant que l'autre fou fait danser une tranche de saumon cru dans le fond de sauce soja avant de la déguster. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette masse bizarre à côté des patates? J'ôte le film protecteur et tâte du bout de ma fourchette l'espèce de couenne beige qui trône tranquillement dans l'assiette. J'inhale timidement le plat, et manque à nouveau de vomir. C'est quoi cette horreur? Sherlock lève la tête, et réponds à mes interrogations d'une voix toute naturelle:

" - Oh, c'est le haggis de Watson. Vas y, sert-toi, il est à peine là depuis trois jours. Vu le temps qu'il mets à mijoter, il doit encore être bon! Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien, je bouffe pas ce genre de trucs... "

Du haggis? Ce truc écossais dégueulasse, genre panse de mouton farcis aux trucs pas bouffable type poumon, foie, coeur et compagnie? Je vais pas manger un truc pareil! Je laisse glisser l'assiette sur la table d'un air écoeuré. Mon coeur ne va pas tenir le choc, je crois... Ma main droite se plaque contre ma bouche dans un réflexe, alors que je lâche d'une voix faible:

" - Il est... hors de question que... que... que je bouffe cette saloperie... "

Le brun hausse les épaules et rétorque:

" - Tu ne dois pas vraiment avoir faim alors, sinon tu boufferais même du foetus mijoté, comme les Malais... Ou des cuisses de grenouilles... Ou des tripes farcies au sang de cochon, les français adorent ça manifestement... "

C'en est trop... Je compresse mon ventre de ma main libre et court dans le couloir, à la recherche des toilettes. Une porte isolée s'offre à moi, et sans me poser de questions, je m'y enferme et me mets à vomir, prise de compulsions et de douleurs abominables. J'éloigne tant bien que mal l'image du haggis de ma mémoire, et éloigne des mèches de cheveux de mon front trempé. Quelle horreur, et cette odeur... Comment peut on manger des trucs pareils? En temps de survie, admettons, et encore, je préférerai encore bouffer des mauvaises herbes... Mon estomac tremble encore, et j'essuie mes lèvres d'un geste tremblant. Pantelante, je me relève, tire la chasse d'eau et me traîne jusqu'à la pièce principale. Il peut se les garder, ses sushis... J'attendrai demain matin, avec un peu de bol il me rapportera les croissants pour se faire pardonner... Espère encore, pauvre fille...

Je me laisse tomber dans un fauteuil, hagarde, serrant toujours mon ventre endolori. Ma tête me tourne. Je jette un coup d'oeil à l'horloge. Vingt heure et des poussières. Je suis dans l'appartement de ce Sherlock Holmes depuis une dizaine d'heures, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait bien plus longtemps. Mes paupières se referment malgré moi. Trop d'émotions en peu de temps. Je me laisse tomber dans le sommeil sans m'y opposer. Peut être que demain, en me réveillant, je retrouverai le lit froid de ma cellule. Par pitié, faites que ce ne soit qu'un foutu rêve...


	6. Chapter 6

**Je suis de retour pour un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! :)**

**Choupette50: On verra bien qui craquera en premier, je t'avoue que je n'y ai même pas encore réfléchi! **

**Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie: (je vais finir par t'appeler LMOD...) Oui oui, Sherlock/Benedict/Whatever cumule toutes les qualités... Quel homme! **

**Sherlock-the-whovian: Merci beaucoup! Et vive le Docteur! 3**

**Electre1964: C'est pas possible, tout le monde a donc envie que Sherlock finisse attaché? Il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse aussi... :D**

**Patte-de-Neko: Bonjour petit chat, et bienvenue parmi nous! Haha, moi aussi je préfère les couples gays dans les fanfics habituellement, du moins j'ai un amour fou pour les Johnlock, par contre Sherlock/Molly, ça ne m'a jamais inspiré! Benedict est parfait, nous sommes toutes d'accord à ce niveau là! :) Ahaa, quelqu'un qui capte mes références, ça fait plaisir! Je suis une grande fan de Bret Easton Ellis! Je suis ravie que la fanfic te plaise en tout cas! :)**

**Et puis que ceux qui ont cherché "haggis" sur Google Images lèvent la main... :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

Attablé devant mes sushis, je regardais d'un air amusé le visage de Louise se décomposer petit à petit. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas éclater de rire. La scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux était si cocasse que ça en devenait presque théâtral. Tout se passait exactement comme je l'avais prévu. J'étais particulièrement fier d'avoir eu l'idée du haggis. Sauter un repas n'était pas quelque chose de dramatique, cela la recadrerai un peu et lui remettrai l'esprit en place.

J'engloutis le dernier maki quand Louise réapparu dans la cuisine, l'air affaibli et les joues pâles. Watson aurait accouru pour lui donner un verre d'eau et un médicament afin de l'apaiser, mais je ne bougeais pas de ma chaise. Il y avait beau y avoir, de temps en temps, une petite voix qui m'invitait à agir sainement dans de telles situations, mais je ne l'écoutais jamais. Cela énervait beaucoup de monde, cette absence même de jugement qui m'était propre. J'étais tellement éloigné de toutes ces émotions humaines qu'il me venait très rarement à l'idée que mon comportement pouvait être déplacé. Et quand cela arrivait, je n'en avais tout simplement rien à faire.

Sans dire mot, la jeune fille s'affale dans le fauteuil, ses yeux ayant vite fait de se fermer pour l'emmener dans un monde plus apaisant. Ses traits se détendent doucement, pour la première fois de la journée, et à en juger par les ralentissements des mouvements de sa poitrine, il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour s'endormir.

Bilan de la première journée? Plutôt satisfaisant. Notre première rencontre s'était déroulée à l'identique du scénario que j'avais imaginé dans ma tête. Avec le temps, il me semblait être de plus en plus facile de jouer la comédie. La réaction de Louise quand je me présentai à elle dans sa cellule s'avéra dépasser mes espérances: naïve qu'elle était, elle croyait que ses paroles et sa moue renfrognée suffiraient à me persuader de sa réticence à être placée sous ma tutelle. Mais la combinaison entre ses pupilles dilatées, ses doigts en perpétuel mouvement et son souffle erratique m'avaient convaincu du contraire. Je pouvais déduire chacune de ses émotions comme dans un livre ouvert, et cela me facilitait grandement la vie. La jeune femme en pinçait pour moi, manifestement, et cette faiblesse aura bientôt sa peau.

_My work here is done._ Aussi, je me levais de table, emportant avec moi les plats et couverts en plastique de mon dîner. J'entrepris de ranger sommairement la pièce, mais ne pouvait me résoudre à faire les choses correctement. La réussite m'emplissait d'orgueil et d'une joie égoïste, et déjà, mon esprit bouillonnait en songeant à toutes les crasses et autres petits sévices que j'aurai plaisir à infliger à Louise. Le coup du haggis n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un caprice d'enfant. Irène Adler, mon enseignante, avait toujours affirmé que lorsqu'on s'aventure dans les jeux tels que ceux que nous pratiquions, il est essentiel d'établir les règles de ce qui est acceptable et de ce qui ne l'est pas. Aussi expérimentée qu'elle soit, et en dépit de toutes les situations inconfortables dans lesquelles elle avait mis ses clients, la Femme gardait toujours en tête leurs limites. En prendre connaissance est la première étape, m'avait-elle toujours répété.

" Il est nécessaire d'entretenir un rapport de respect et de peur avec ton soumis, mais tu ne dois pas le rendre misérable. Le corps a des limites que nous ne sommes pas à même d'identifier, c'est pourquoi il est indispensable d'instaurer un dialogue préliminaire au jeu."

Elle avait ancré cette précaution dans mon esprit, et si je m'appliquais à la respecter en sa présence, ma rencontre avec Louise avait ouvert des barrières en moi dont j'ignorais l'existence. Chaque once de sa personne secouait mes neurones et me titillait. J'en avais vu passer, des étrangers à remettre en place. J'exécutais avec minutie chacun des rituels que m'avait appris Irène, respectant au doigt et à l'oeil le moindre de ses enseignements. Mais l'excitation des débuts avait laissé place à un léger arrière-goût fade, un minuscule relent de morosité, un infime soupçon d'ennui. Il faut savoir qu'outre le fait qu'il me faille constamment avoir la gorge serrée par les volutes d'une cigarette, j'étais littéralement drogué aux défis et aux provocations. Une journée n'était pas profitable si elle se déroulait sans la moindre embûche, dénuée de tout inconnu. S'il eut fallu que je plonge tête la première dans un volcan pour avoir ma dose d'impossible, ainsi soit-il. C'était ça ou mourir d'ennui. Mais aujourd'hui, cette innocente et ridicule gamine me donnait envie de sautiller sur place comme les mômes à l'approche du vendeur de glace. Maintenant qu'elle était endormi, j'allais pouvoir accéder à mon palais mental et mettre mes idées au clair.

Mes paupières se fermèrent enfin, et laissant fuir un soupir, je me laissai emporter dans la projection intérieure de mon esprit. Et effectivement, c'était un beau bordel. Les fenêtres étaient grand ouvertes, le souffle du vent ayant disséminé dans toute la pièce les documents qui trônaient jadis bien sagement sur le bureau. Les pages des livres, tombés à terre, profitaient d'une inhabituelle liberté pour danser au grès de la brise. Tendant mes paumes en avant, j'entrepris de mettre un peu d'ordre, ondulant le bout de mes doigts pour ordonner à chacun de reprendre sa place. Et tandis que, sans grand entrain, le désordre s'en allait, les idées apparurent face à moi, flottant dans l'air, droites comme des piquets. Un sourire narquois naquit sur mes lèvres. La semaine s'annonçait délicieuse.

Ce fut une violente douleur dans le bas du dos qui me sortit de mon sommeil. Glissant une main endolorie sur les muscles plaintifs, j'ouvris lentement les yeux, laissant la lumière du jour m'éblouir dans un gémissement.

Quelques secondes me furent nécessaires afin de situer où je me trouvais. Cette tapisserie genre 18ème siècle, ces fauteuils pompeux en velours, les bouquins par terre... Ce n'était pas le cadre de ma cellule, mais bien le salon de ce timbré de Holmes. J'avais espéré qu'à mon réveil, cette atmosphère aseptisée aurai disparu au profit des habituels murs froids de ma prison, que j'en venais à préférer à cette détestable liberté conditionnelle.

Je massai mes reins endoloris, et glissai sur le sol alors que je tentais de me relever. Grinçant des dents, me maudissant d'avoir eu la mauvaise idée de m'endormir dans une telle position, j'aperçus, posée sur la table basse, une couverture pliée en quatre. Elle n'était pas là à mon coucher, j'en suis persuadée. Cet enfoiré à dû la poser la quand je dormais, et il savait que vu mon état, je ne me réveillerai pas pour la récupérer. C'était de la provocation, ni plus ni moins. Ce mec était l'exemple même du type que tu as envie de frapper par simple plaisir. Et pour faire écho à Fight Club, (qui, étonnement, tiens dans mon coeur la place de films favori), le joli visage de Sherlock augmentait ce désir. Moi aussi, j'avais envie de détruire quelque chose de beau... Mon instinct de taularde me dictait de trouvait ce salopard et de faire mon affaire. Mais quelque chose en moi me conseillait fortement de me tenir à carreau, car s'il est capable de m'attacher au bout d'une heure pour une petite effronterie, mon tuteur est probablement capable de pire s'il se retrouve avec un oeil au beurre noir.

Faisant les cent pas dans le salon, je me mis à réfléchir. Je me gratte machinalement la nuque, et mes doigts se posent sur le collier qu'il m'a passé au cou hier. J'ai l'impression d'être un chien dans une cage, à tourner sur moi même... Et mon esprit ne voit toujours pas plus clair. Mon estomac me tiraille tant je suis affamée. Soit. Je trouverai plus facilement des réponses à mes questions l'estomac plein.

La salive irrigue mes lèvres alors que je m'approche du frigidaire. Je trouve une bouteille de lait entamée, jette un coup d'oeil à la date de péremption et renifle son contenu, un peu méfiante. Si ce type à un plat aussi dégueulasse que du haggis dans sa cuisine, il ne serait pas étonnant de trouver des trucs tout moisis au frais. Le lait me semble correct, tout comme le beurre et la barquette de bacon sous vide. De quoi se faire un vrai repas de prince, rien à voir avec le pain rassis de la prison! J'ai beau avoir toujours détesté ma mère, il y avait quand même quelque chose de bien stylé chez elle: le matos de cuisine. Soyons honnête, la vie se résume à trois principes indispensables: le sexe, la baston et la bouffe. Et au domicile de ma génitrice, y'avait un peu de chaque. Je pouvais emmener mon copain sans qu'elle moufte, si elle râlait je la cognais, et puis après, je me faisais une bonne plâtrée de mac'n'cheese, American style. Tu prends des macaronis, tu fais fondre du cheddar dans du lait avec du beurre, tu fous tout dans le four avec du bacon, et BOOYAH! Orgasme du gras et du dégoulinant. Le pied.

La simple idée d'un plat bien gratiné fait grogner mon ventre. La vue des oeufs au plat grésillant dans la poële me fait tourner la tête. En fait, je ne suis pas chez mon tuteur. Je suis dans un putain d'hôtel avec buffet à volonté. Et vas y que je sors la grande assiette, que j'y balance mes trois oeufs, la barquette entière de lard grillé et des muffins bien toastés. Ce sombre crétin a même laissé une bouteille de vin rouge au frais. Oh, c'est pour moi? Non? Tant pis, ça accompagnera mon café au lait, tiens!

Dégottant des couverts dans un tiroir, je découpe la nourriture comme une créature préhistorique et me mets à manger en laissant échapper des bruits de mastication, sans aucune tenue. Sherlock ne donne pas signe de vie, et c'est parfait. Je vais me bâfrer comme un animal jusqu'à ce que j'entende des bruits de pas. Et tant pis s'il débarque en plein milieu des festivités. Ce sera l'occasion de tester mes talents de lanceur de couteau.

J'avale goulûment une gorgée de latte, et quand je relève ma tête, j'aperçois la silhouette longiligne de mon tuteur dans la porte. Quand on parle du loup... Il est stoïque, bien que légèrement adossé contre le mur, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Son regard est sombre, mais bien éloigné de celui de ma mère quand je venais de faire une connerie. Là, c'est un niveau supérieur... Ce n'est même pas de la colère que je croise dans ses yeux, mais quelque chose d'encore pire que les ténèbres du ciel anglais avant l'orage. J'avale ma bouchée de muffin, et arrête net de bouger, comme un enfant pris au piège. Peut être avais-je sous-estimé à quel point ce type était timbré.

Avant que je n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, il se dirige vers moi à grande enjambée, fonçant dans ma direction. Je n'ai pas le temps de serrer les poings que Sherlock agrippe une poignée entière de mes cheveux et tire d'un coup sec vers le haut. Un hurlement de douleur m'échappe, alors qu'il vocifère:

" - Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais vider l'intégralité de mon frigo? Je t'ai autorisé à prendre quelque chose hier soir, pas à manger comme un goret! "

Il approche sa tête de son regard, me toisant avec violence. Ses doigts se resserrent et je sens la peau de mon crâne crier à l'intérieur de ma tête. J'ai trop mal pour articuler la moindre parole, mais il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre, et ajoute:

" - D'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que je t'ai autorisé à manger hier soir, mais pas ce matin... Tu es supposée me consulter dès que tu veux faire quelque chose, car tu es ici chez moi! "

Il insiste sur les derniers mots, détache chacun d'entre eux avec lenteur et force, histoire de bien imprimer le message dans mon cerveau. Malgré le fait que je serre les dents, je ne peux réprimer un gémissement: je ne crois pas avoir déjà ressenti quelque chose de semblable de toute ma vie. Les larmes montent à mes yeux, le sang bats dans ma bouche tant ma mâchoire se compresse.

" - Tu as bien compris, Louise? "

Faiblement, je murmure:

" - Oui..."

Son poing se referme alors qu'il tire mon visage vers le sien. Je sens les racines du plus infime cheveu menacer de céder. Chaque follicule est en train de hurler à la mort, à tel point que la tête m'en tourne. Sherlock s'approche de mon oreille, et glisse quelques mots d'une voix incroyablement douce:

" - Quand on est une jeune fille bien élevée, on dit "oui, monsieur Holmes". Compris? "

J'avale difficilement ma salive. En temps normal, face à une scène de ce genre, je lui aurais déjà craché au visage. Mais la douleur est trop intense qu'elle ne me laisse pas le loisir de me rebeller.

" - Oui, monsieur Holmes."

Sur ces paroles, l'homme lâche la mèche qu'il tenait emprisonné dans sa main, et libérée de la puissance de sa poigne, ma tête retomba et mon menton heurta le bord de la table dans un bruit sourd. Le goût du sang envahi aussitôt ma bouche, et colora la commissure de mes lèvres d'une teinte rougeâtre. Encore sous le choc de cet assaut inattendu, je restai immobile, les yeux ancrés dans les siens. Personne ne m'avait jamais fait face de la sorte auparavant, mais me rebeller était bien la dernière chose que j'avais en tête. Je gardais la tête haute, m'empêchant de détourner le regard. Je n'étais qu'une proie apeurée sans recoin pour se cacher, offerte au plus implacable des prédateurs. Je détestais l'admettre, mais la réalité était telle: je n'avais d'autre choix que celui de me soumettre aux paroles de Sherlock. La manière qu'il avait eu de me recadrer, son indifférence face au sang qui coulait sur mon visage me laissait penser qu'il n'éprouverait pas le moindre remord à recommencer. Je n'avais pas envie de me faire rosser davantage. La peur coulait dans mes veines et paralysait mon esprit, faisant de moi une coquille vide incapable d'agir en toute conscience. Je ne voulais plus de violence, plus d'humiliation. J'aurai prié pour qu'il lâche son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre, pardonnez mon égoïsme. Mais si un quelconque Dieu me regardait de sa tour de contrôle céleste, j'aurai joint mes paumes pour le supplier de m'épargner. Sherlock me terrorisait. Mais il continuait à me fasciner, par ses traits glacés, son regard pénétrant, ses doigts faméliques...

I could corrupt you, it will be easy, watching you suffer... Girl, it will please me.


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour les Cumberbabes! Me revoila! :)

Electre1964: Mademoiselle, je crois que je vous aime beaucoup, vous venez de me donner une idée du tonnerre!

Patte-de-Neko: Ahaa, la deuxième fangirl la plus timbrée est de retour! Rassure toi, c'est un compliment! J'ai fais en sorte que Louise crée un sentiment mitigé chez le lecteur, du genre "C'est violent ce qui lui arrive, j'ai pitié d'elle...Oui mais en même temps c'est une garce, elle le mérite!" Si tu aimes le Johnlock, je te conseille de lire "Rewrite History" et "Despite all my rage", ça risque de bientôt t'intéresser! :) Par contre les Johnlock sur Youtube… ça donne quoi?

Sherlock-the-whovian: J'avoue, enfin elle lui a mis tarif aussi!

Choupette50: On verra, on verra! Je ne sais pas encore comment tout va se dérouler!

Lumos-Mentalist-Obvious-Dearie: Coucou POULETTE! Je suis contente que ça te plaise, faudrai que je fasse un crossover Sherlock - Doctor… ca serai tellement COOL!

J'avais resserré son collier, puis relié à une chaîne courte attachée à même le sol. Elle n'avait pas pipé mot, baissant la tête et restant silencieuse tel un animal ayant commis une faute. Assis sur le canapé et arborant une moue foncièrement mécontent, je lançais un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule en direction de la cuisine. Louise commençait la journée sur les chapeaux de roues, à foutre en l'air tout le contenu de mon réfrigérateur… La table de la cuisine était dans un bordel sans nom, le jaune d'oeuf avait coulé sur la nappe, et des miettes de pain grillé étaient éparpillées un peu partout. Excédé, je me levais d'un bond et me dirigeais vers la chambre à coucher. Je savais que la jeune fille n'oserait pas y pénétrer, et si elle avait l'audace de s'en approcher, le système de surveillance aurait vite fait de l'alerter par un petit choc électrique qui la dissuaderait d'en passer le seuil.

La porte claqua derrière moi, et j'empoignai l'anse de son sac d'un geste brusque. Sans cérémonie, j'en fouillai le contenu et jetai à la hâte une tenue propre sur le lit. Un débardeur blanc un peu abîmé et que j'imaginais baillant sur ses épaules, des dessous noirs et un jeans de même couleur. Après courte réflexion, j'abandonnai le dernier vêtement dans la chambre, et descendit au rez-de-chaussée, délaissant les habits sur le canapé. Pas de bas pour elle. Un peu d'humiliation ne lui fera pas de mal.

Je croisais les yeux clairs de Louise quand je me déplaçai dans le salon; c'était un regard fuyant, en coin, moins dédaigneux qu'à son habitude. Silencieusement, je m'abaissai à son niveau et détacha le mousqueton de la chaîne dans un tintement, sans prendre le temps d'observer sa réaction. Même libérée de ses liens, la jeune gardait la tête baissée, étrangement silencieuse. Je laissai tomber ses vêtements sur le bord du canapé sans un mot, puis m'affalait dans un fauteuil avec le dernière édition du Times. Faisant mine de lire avec attention la une, je dirige mes pupilles en direction de la jeune femme. C'est la troisième fois qu'elle déplie, replie et inspecte les habits, réalisant sans vouloir l'admettre l'absence de pantalon.

Jubilant intérieurement tel un enfant fier de sa mauvaise blague, un rictus narquois étira mes lèvres tandis que je parcourais d'un air innocent les grands titres du journal. Mais aucune vocifération ou autre parole d'indignation ne fusa, il n'y avait que le silence. A cet instant même, il me semblait que Louise commençait à se plier à son nouveau mode de vie, aussi temporel soit il. Je me replongeais alors dans ma lecture, satisfait, ne prenant pas même la peine de regarder la jeune fille déambulait dans le salon en petite culotte. Je me sentais maître de la situation, prenant enfin contrôle de la détenue et de ses accès de colère. Mon objectif était atteint, presque trop facilement. Elle était, pour autant dire, une des personnes qui m'avait donné le moins de difficultés à maîtriser. Cette femme avait été d'une incroyable fougue quand je l'avais rencontré. Et maintenant, elle se pliait à mes exigences en silence. Irène aurai été fière de moi, me gratifiant de son éternel sourire carmin qui dénotait avec la blancheur diaphane de sa peau.

Un raclement de gorge me sortit de ma torpeur. Levant les yeux, j'aperçus Louise, arborant avec assurance son haut si pâle qu'il en est presque transparent. Une bretelle sombre tombe négligemment sur la chair fine de son épaule, colorant sa peau claire d'un grossier trait noir. Elle porte un plateau au niveau de ses reins, juste assez bas pour me laisser apercevoir les courbes de ses hanches, mais assez haut pour suggérer la naissance de ses cuisses, et me laisser le loisir d'observer ses jambes longilignes, finissant par ses pieds nus et délicats. Son port de tête est haut, sans pour autant être hautain ni dédaigneux. Elle a détaché ses cheveux, et une cascade de mèches châtain retombent sur sa poitrine. C'est tout à fait le genre de vision qui m'éveille et m'inspire: celle d'une personne soumise mais sûre d'elle, qui affiche l'apparat de sa condition sans se plaindre, inspirant la force et la féminité à parts égales. De plus, attention délicate, Louise tenait contre elle de quoi servir le thé, et au vu des crasses qu'elle m'avait infligé ce matin, c'était bien la moindre des choses…

" Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir mis votre cuisine sans dessus dessous, Monsieur Holmes… "

Hmm, cette petite commence à me plaire, me mis je à penser.

" Aussi, je me suis permis d'emprunter votre service à thé pour vous préparer un petit déjeuner, aussi frugal soit-il. "

Louise avait sorti l'Earl Grey, la jolie tasse de Mrs Hudson, et avait même pris le temps de tartiner deux morceaux de pain de mie. J'appréciais grandmenet le fait qu'elle me vouvoie, je trouvais même cela plutôt excitant. Humant le thé, je me plongeai dans son regard, me délectant autant du doux fumet fruité que de la vision de la jeune femme semi nue.

Alors que j'avalais ma première gorgée de la boisson brûlante, le masque froid de Louise commença à se fissurer doucement. La ligne sévère de ses sourcils se courba, les traits immobiles de ses lèvres s'étirèrent. Quelle était la raison de cette joie soudaine et inopinée? Pourquoi se mettait-elle à rire?

Les mots ne parvinrent pas à sortir de ma gorge. L'air se mit à manquer, et alors que je happais désespérément une dernière goulée d'oxygène, ma vision devint sombre.

La salope. Elle avait mit du chloroforme dans mon thé.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde!

Tout d'abord merci de suivre cette fanfic, sans vos petits messages je ne suis pas sûre que je prendrai autant de plaisir à l'écrire! Veuillez me pardonner pour le retard, je viens de finir mon stage, et entre la rentrée, le rapport de stage, la soutenance… Pfiou!

Je suis aussi allée à Londres quelques jours, et j'ai beaucoup pensé à vous en prenant mon petit déjeuner au Speedy's, en passant au 221B, et puis j'avoue avoir versé une larme devant l'hôpital Saint Barth'...

**Sherlock-the-whovian** : Mais non, cette histoire n'est absolument pas dérangée! Non non! *blink* (oups, don't blink en fait.)

**Electre1964 :** Je suis ravie que la fanfic te plaise, sans ton avis je n'aurai pas pensé à faire prendre ce tournant à l'histoire! Donc merci!

**Patte-de-Neko** : Salut le chat! C'est vrai que ce chapitre était court, mais c'est une exception! Merci mille fois pour tes compliments, ça me touche beaucoup beaucoup!

**Choupette50** : Où elle a trouvé le poison? Oups, je n'y ai pas réfléchi! Le jeu de pouvoir va s'épicer, sois en sûre!

**Lumos** : J'admire ta résistance face au sommeil, et je t'embrasse fort ma belle. 3 Ce chapitre t'es tout particulièrement dédié.

Merci pour vos messages et bonne lecture, je vous laisse avec le nouveau chapitre en vous conseillant vivement d'écouter "Walking in my shoes" de Depeche Mode. Les amateurs de ce groupe si cher à mon coeur comprendront pourquoi. :)

Écran noir. Battement de cœur au ralenti, souffle erratique et tremblements. La douleur se faufile le long de mes lèvres entre chaque respiration, qui me paraît râper la chair de ma gorge tel la lame d'un couteau. Mes paupières parviennent à peine à s'ouvrir, comme scellées par une glu invisible. Mon corps ne m'a jamais semblé aussi lourd et pénible à porter. Un vagissement sort du fond de mes entrailles. Suis-je éveillé ou emporté par un mauvais cauchemar? Un petit rire brise le silence, et la réalité commence à poindre sous la douleur. Louise. Le thé. Le poison…Je réunis difficilement les quelques forces me restant, et ouvre les yeux lentement. Son visage m'apparaît alors, bien loin d'être une bénédiction.

Son regard est plongé dans le mien, curieux et amusé. Un large sourire étire ses traits fins, sa peau irradie sous une joie insoupçonnée. Même ses pupilles semblent pétiller de satisfaction. Le fard de la colère monte à mes joues alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour vociférer de quelconques paroles. Mais il n'en sort que d'indistincts bruits plus proches des borborygmes que de véritables paroles. Je sens un mince filet de salive glisser contre la commissure de mes lèvres. Si par le plus grand des hasards Louise m'eut, auparavant, trouvé séduisant, il était évident qu'à la vue de ma personne, chancelante et tremblante comme un ivrogne, le charme devait s'être évaporé. Mais la jeune femme semblait dévorer la vue de ce spectacle avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé. Un peu comme si elle s'était laissée aller, à chaque fois que j'avais surpris son corps relâcher son attention et s'emballer sans discrétion. Je ne l'avais jamais vu si rayonnante, si étincelante, et son aura m'éblouit malgré les ondes floues qui brouillent ma vision.

Je déteste néanmoins être dans une telle situation, où il m'est impossible de réagir à ce qui passe devant moi. Être impuissant s'avère probablement être ma plus grande angoisse ; pourquoi faut-il que je sois dans la gueule du loup pour m'en rendre compte?

Avec la force propre d'un l'homme désespéré, j'élance mes poings de derrière mon dos pour attraper la gorge de l'insolente. Mais mes bras sont aussi faibles que ceux d'un alcoolique en fin de soirée. Un bruit sec empêche mes mains d'aller plus loin, doublé de ce contact glacé que je connais trop bien. Mon regard valse vers mes poignets, emprisonnés dans une paire de menottes, certainement de celles que je laisse négligemment traîner sur la table du salon. Louise a choisi de m'asservir à l'endroit même où je l'avais attaché la première fois. Contre ce foutu radiateur, et dans une position on ne peut plus inconfortable. Et alors que le narcotique fait battre le sang dans mes tempes comme mille tambours, la jeune fille sourit tant que cela en devient malsain. Mais je ne ressens aucune peur. Être lié ainsi ne m'angoisse pas, car je suis né dans cet enchevêtrement même de nœuds, de cordes et d'entraves. Lestrade est le seul à connaître ma relation avec mes colocataires occasionnels, et passe régulièrement dans les alentours pour s'assurer que leur éducation se déroule sans embûches. Le seul véritable danger qui serrait ma gorge était l'idée qu'elle m'aie administré un poison sans prendre précaution aux effets. Et à analyser les corps glacés d'époux intoxiqués, détailler les nuances bleutées de leurs langues pendantes et admirer la pâleur laiteuse de leurs yeux révulsés, j'avais une exacte connaissance des risques que j'encourrais.

Ma tête me tourne, comme si de lourds poids étaient accrochés de part et d'autres de mon crâne.

Mon palais est plus sec que les plus arides lacs du désert.

Dieu, ce que j'aurai donné pour une gorgée d'eau glacée…

Je lève les yeux vers la jeune femme, entrouvre les lèvres et murmure d'une voix faible :

" - Tu… Tu es fière de toi?

- Si tu savais!" s'exclame-t-elle d'une voix enjouée. " Voir le grand Sherlock Holmes à genoux, bredouillant et bavant, je ne pouvais espérer mieux… "

Elle replace une mèche blonde, décroise ses jambes et tapote du bout des doigts sur ses genoux.

" - Tu devrais te voir… Si inoffensif, sans aucun pouvoir sur moi… C'est un vrai plaisir.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux, Louise…?"

D'un pas de loup, elle s'approche de moi. Son souffle chaud caresse ma peau refroidie par le narcotique et me fait sursauter par à-coups. Je ne peux pas dire que je suis habitué au contact physique : j'ai même tendance à l'éviter. La sueur, les fluides, tout cela a tendance à me dégoûter. Je préfère observer les autres s'emboîter que de me glisser dans l'antre chaude et humide d'une femme. Mais perdu dans l'ivresse malsaine causée par le poison, cet effleurement me rassure presque. Comme l'inconnu qui pose sa main sur ton épaule quand il te croise en train de pleurer dans le métro.

Ses lèvres se glissent contre mon oreille et sa voix légère résonne dans mes tympans.

" - J'ai envie que tu comprennes à qui tu as affaire, Sherlock. "

Rien qu'une petite délinquante de pacotille, murmure une voix dans ma tête. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre déblatérer pendant toute la nuit. Mes tempes me semblent si compressées que mon cerveau pourrait imploser sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Je serai capable de tout pour pouvoir m'allonger dans un lit, m'enrouler dans une couette et laisser Morphée m'emporter. Je me prostituerai pour un vulgaire cacheton, pour oublier cette douleur lancinante. Mais je suis plus intelligent que ça. Et Louise n'aura pas ce qu'elle voudra, que ce soit mon corps, sa liberté, ou toute la fortune de la Reine Mère. Je cherche une position un tant soit peu plus confortable, et lève la tête pour croiser son regard.

" - Je sais qui tu es, et je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi même. Alors épargne moi tes conneries, et détache moi. "

Son regard se teinte doucement de tristesse. Sa poitrine se mets à tressaillir, des larmes s'échappant en trombe de ses paupières.

" - Vous me foutez tous la gerbe, putain! " s'écrie-t-elle alors. " Je ne cherche pas à être absout de mes pêchés, ou à être pardonnée pour les choses que j'ai faite. Mais avant de tirer de quelconques conclusions, essaye donc de te mettre à ma place! Je suis loin d'être parfaite, mais personne ne s'est jamais posé la moindre question. Vous préférez tous me lancer des cailloux à la place de m'écouter… "

Je pousse un lourd soupir de désespoir. J'ai pas la tête à jouer les psychologues. Vraiment pas.

" - Louise, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de … " ai-je juste le temps de murmurer.

A peine ces paroles s'étaient-elles échappées de mes lèvres que la jeune femme bondit sur moi telle une lionne, les yeux bouillonnants de colère et les poings tendus. Un cri de colère et de frustration fusa dans l'air. Les sanglots la font trembler comme une feuille morte a la proie du vent. Ses doigts fondent vers ma gorge, je sens déjà ses ongles griffer ma peau. Mais Louise arrête son geste brusquement, ramenant ses instincts meurtriers à la raison. Ses genoux cèdent sous son poids alors qu'elle se laisse tomber sur les épaules, prenant son visage entre ses mains. Sa poitrine se soulève à une allure bien plus rapide que la normale, et ses épaules s'agitent comme si un être invisible l'empoignait sans vergogne, l'agitant tel un cocotier.

L'accélération erratique de sa respiration.

La peau rougie par l'angoisse.

Cette sensation de ne jamais avoir assez d'air pour ses poumons.

Je connaissais trop bien ces symptômes. Le dossier de la jeune femme me revenait en tête : problèmes d'asthme, faiblesse respiratoire. Sans assistance, son quart d'heure de névrose finirait bien plus mal qu'il n'avait commencé. Il me fallait donc agir vite, ne serait-ce que pour l'assurance de ne pas avoir tout le personnel médical de la prison sur le dos, dans le cas où il me serait nécessaire d'emmener ma détenue à l'hôpital. La situation me semble plus que délicate : Louise effondrée sur le sol, des quintes de toux déchirant sa gorge, et mes poignets toujours liés au radiateur.

Il était certain qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à réunir suffisamment de forces pour me détacher. Pour déverrouiller les menottes, il fallait déjà que la jeune femme arrive à retrouver la clé, et la glisser dans le minuscule mécanisme de verrouillage était tout bonnement impossible.

" - Louise, écoute moi. " murmurais-je d'une voix calme. " Il faut que tu te calmes. Tu es en train de faire une crise de panique doublée d'hyperventilation. Si tu ne fais pas ce que je te dis, tu risques très fortement de t'évanouir, voir même de te blesser en tombant sur la tête. Il va sans dire que dans la position dans laquelle je me trouve, mon aide est relativement limitée. Alors je t'en prie, écoute moi. "

Elle hoche vaguement la tête, les yeux clignant sans discontinuer. Elle fouille ses poches pour retrouver les clés, mais ses doigts tremblent et ces dernières tombent au sol. J'entends déjà ses lèvres vociférer des mots de colère, alors j'ajoute :

" - On va faire sans. Respire, s'il te plaît. Prends ton temps… Tout va aller mieux, je te le promets. "

La jeune femme se tourne dans ma discussion et me lance un regard glaçant et plein de défi, remettant directement en doute mes paroles. Je réalise alors que sous ses grands airs d'insoumise se cache une toute, toute petite fille, cachant faiblesses et angoisses sous un grand masque d'indifférence. Que lui était-il arrivé? Comment une aussi jolie femme, aux si belles boucles blondes, avait-elle pu devenir un personnage aussi détestable, presque grotesque? Quelque part en moi, le souffle de la curiosité s'éveillait et m'invitait à en savoir plus. Peut être que Louise pourrait me donner quelques réponses, une fois affranchie de ses angoisses. Elle avait quelque chose de… différent. Une sorte de hargne envers le monde entier. Une colère inassouvie la poussant à frapper quiconque s'opposait à elle. Exactement le genre de personne que je haïs de tout mon être. Et je doute que je puisse un jour m'attacher à une personne telle que cette singulière détenue. Mais le changement est possible, j'en reste persuadé. La blonde plongea ses yeux dans les miens, perdant de sa hargne alors que ma voix se fit aussi douce et enveloppante qu'une étreinte maternelle.

" - Je te promets qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, ta vie sera différente. Il faut juste que tu me fasses confiance. "

Elle hocha la tête avec acharnement, luttant pour retrouver des mots perdus au fond de sa gorge.

" - Je… Je ne te crois pas, Sherlock…

- Louise, deux choix s'offrent à toi. Soit tu décides de m'écouter, juste une minute, et tu retrouveras ton calme, soit tu choisis de te débrouiller mais vu ton état d'épuisement avancé dû au manque d'air, je ne te donne pas trente secondes avant de t'évanouir. De là à savoir si tu suffoqueras dans ton propre vomi ou si tu avaleras ta langue… C'est au petit bonheur la chance.

- Je n'ai pas trop d'options… murmure-t-elle d'un ton faiblard.

- On a toujours le choix, Louise. A toi de voir si tu préfères mourir dans mon appartement ou revoir ton petit frère à ta sortie de prison. "

Mes mots la font frémir. J'avais mis le point sur un point qui fait mal, et je le savais parfaitement. Ce fut la parole qui la poussa à agir. La jeune femme avança vers moi, et posa sa paume contre ma cuisse droite. Sa tête se baissa, ses paupières se fermant dans un soupir :

" - Vivre. "


End file.
